Mamma Mia!
by Little Missus
Summary: AU. With Henry's coronation approaching, he hopes to find his dad. Unfortunately, he has 3 men to choose from. He invites them to his coronation and what do you think will happen when his mom finds out her son invites three men she swore to forget about? Rated T for some adult themes. *ON HIATUS*
1. Coronation Blues

**A/N: While I was thinking over Emma's complicated love life, I went to Youtube and searched for Once Upon a Time style trailers of Mamma Mia! I found one and it was about Snow and Emma as Sophie and Donna respectively. I think you can tell who the three guys are. I liked it but there were things I wanted to change. So, hope you enjoy this story. **

* * *

"Mom, do I have to go to rehearsal?" Henry groaned as he shot an arrow at one of the targets set at the far end of the field. "I had whole day planned. It was going to be Operation Warrior."

Emma rolled her eyes at her son of 13. "Yes, you do."

"But what if I don't want to?" Henry crossed his arms. Emma rolled her eyes. _He definitely gets that trait from me. _

"Then, I will take away your hot cocoa with cinnamon," Emma retorted, knowing how much her kid was a sucker for those shared cocoas with her and Grandma Snow. She watched with sheer satisfaction as his mouth dropped open and he finally conceded. Emma ruffled his hair and walked with her son back to the castle.

* * *

"Henry, there you are!" Snow exclaimed as she hugged her grandson. "Regina and I have been worried sick!"

"Grandma, I was just at the practice field." Henry couldn't help but chuckle at his grandma's protectiveness. According to his mom, when he was born Snow employed to guards to remain outside his door. "Where's Regina?" He asked, referring to his mother's godmother.

"She was about to look for you but she got sidetracked," Snow said. "Come on, let's go over to the throne room." They went to a set of double doors with the kingdom's crest painted on the door. Snow pushed the doors open to reveal a room with a high ceiling draped with tapestries depicting the kingdom's history. In the center was a floor for dancing if there ever was a ball along with a dais where 4 thrones sat: three that were complete and one that was still in the process of being made.

"Come on, Henry. Your coronation is in two days. It's time for you to practice," Emma reminded him. In their kingdom, it was a custom that a prince at the age of 13 would be crowned as an heir to the throne. "Now, remember, don't be nervous. Your whole family will be here."

"Not everyone," Henry muttered with a small bitter tone.

"Henry..." Snow said, sensing the storm coming on.

"No. Mom, grandma. Don't get me wrong, I love you and all but it just doesn't feel complete. I want my father here." He had never known his father. He had always wondered why he never had one. All his friends had fathers heck, even his mother got to at least spend some time with her father, King Charming. He had always asked his mom what happened to his dad but he never knew because his mom would change the subject.

"Mom, even one of the traditions needs a father there for the coronation."

"But you have David and Uncle Robin," Snow reminded him.

"It doesn't feel the same," Henry said. He turned on his heel and went out the door. "Henry!" Emma called and tried to go after him but her mother held her back.

* * *

Henry headed to the stable and saddled his white mare with brown spots, Kiara. He then rode his horse out to the forest. He stopped at a small cottage and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a girl with fair skin and red hair. When she saw who it was, she smiled. "Henry. It's great to see you. Come in." She opened the door wider and let him take a seat.

"It's great to see you too, Grace. Where's your dad?" He asked.

"Papa's busy. He said that he needed to go to the market," Grace explained. "What brings you here? I thought you'd be practicing for your coronation."

"I was going to but I left. I just can't do it, Grace. I just don't feel ready." He ran a hand through his hair.

"But you don't need a father. You have a family. You have your mom, your grandparents, and Regina, Robin, and Roland. You have…" She didn't finish her sentence and looked down, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"I have what?" Henry asked.

"Friends. I meant to say friends," Grace said, doing her best to meet his eyes.

"Oh." Henry said, sounding a little disappointed. Silence enveloped them for a little while as each was lost in their own thoughts. Henry's was occupied with finding out who his father was while Grace's was busy with thoughts of the boy sitting across from her.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Grace asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked a little too innocently.

"Henry, I know you. You always tend to come up with these crazy operations and plans. Don't think for one second I can be fooled." She crossed her arms and gave him a knowing look.

"Well, I had a plan. But this came as a last resort. My grandparents sometimes mention this man. It is said he can do anything for you, provided that you grant him a deal. I didn't quite catch his name though." He looked up to see Grace with a shocked expression on her face.

"I think I may know who he is."

"You do? Tell me."

"No! I can't. My father said he's dangerous. The magic he gives out always comes with a price. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Grace, please."

"No."

"But it's my father. I need to know who he is. Wouldn't you do the same for Mr. Jefferson?" The last sentence caught Grace's attention. Of course, she would. She loved her father. He was all she had left. She didn't have anyone who knew her as much as he did. He was her partner, her anchor. Without him, she would be lost. But she couldn't let Henry rush into this. It would be dangerous. She would worry for him. But one look at her friend's expression showed that he was not going to give up.

"Alright. I'll help." She then launched into her explanation.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter one. Please drop a review. **


	2. Operation Family

After Grace's explanation, he thanked her and mounted Forza and took off in the direction she had told him to go. It wasn't a long journey so in a few minutes, Henry stopped in front of an impressive yet intimidating castle. He swung himself of his horse and called out, "Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Looks like you take after your grandparents more than I thought," a high pitched voice sounded behind him. Henry spun around and noticed a man with reptilian skin, brown matted hair, and clothes made of leather. "What would the young prince be doing here? I heard your coronation is in two days."

"That's partly the reason why I've come here."

"I see. Shall we?" Rumpelstilskin said before heading off to his castle with Henry in tow. The doors opened and Henry was led into the Great Hall. The ceiling was high while the windows were tall and opened out into a beautiful scenery. There were different artifacts strewn around while in the center of it was a long table. Rumpelstiltskin seated himself before turning to Henry. "So, what is it that you need?"

Henry looked him straight in the eye and said, "I need a way to find my father."

"Ah, now that is easy." Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and instantly, a book materialized in front of Henry. It was a thick book and a long one with the words "Once Upon a Time" on the cover. The letters O, U, T were styled to have their tips look like candles. "This book contains all the stories of everyone's lives in The Enchanted Forest. All you have to do is ask the book for who's story and it will appear."

Henry reached out towards the book but stopped himself. "What's your price?"

"How about...an invitation to your coronation?" Rumpelstiltskin suggested.

Henry was puzzled. "Why would you need that?"

"My business," the sorcerer replied. Henry thought about it for a while.

"Alright." Henry took the book, said "thank you", and left the castle. As soon as the two double doors were closed, a young woman came out of the room she had been waiting in.

"Rumpel, who was that?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to provoke his temper. He turned to look at her.

"That, Belle, is someone who will lead me to what I love most."

* * *

Henry hurried back to the castle where he put his horse back into the stable. He wondered how he was going to hide his book but the solution presented itself when the book shrunk itself into a pocket-sized square. He dropped it into his pocket and hurried to the entrance of the castle and when the doors opened, he found his mother, grandparents, and Regina who were all giving him stern looks.

"Care to explain where you have been?" Regina asked.

"I went out for a ride," Henry explained innocently.

"Is that all?" Emma said in a low voice.

"I also went to visit Grace," Henry said. He took a quick inspection of the adults' faces. His grandparents' faces seemed to lose the suspicious look that they held while Regina's and Emma's still looked suspicious.

Emma looked down at her son, knowing that something was up. Her son was not opening up to anything the longer she stood there. Eventually, they gave up and left Henry alone. Henry breathed a sigh of relief as he patted the spot where the book resided.

* * *

After a rather awkward dinner with his family, Henry hurried to his room. He opened his book and said, "Show me my mom's story." A bright flash illuminated the room and soon, the pages that were once blank were filled with words and pictures. Henry smiled triumphantly and started to read through. He hurriedly bypassed the details that weren't important and finally got to the story he was looking for: how his mom met his dad. He read through it, absorbing every detail. The further he went on, the more he was shocked at the revelations. As soon as midnight rolled around, he knew what he had to do.

He tiptoed towards his desk and wrote down four copies of the same note. When he was down, he put on his robe and tiptoed out of his bedroom and to the tower where his family kept their messenger pigeons. He sent one copy to Rumpelstiltskin, as promised. He then looked at the three letters he was about to send. This was it, his chance to find the father he always dreamed of having. He tied the first one (addressed to Baelfire), the second one (addressed to Graham), and the third one (addressed to Killian Jones) to three different pigeons. He carried them to the window and watched as they left him and flew off into the night sky.

* * *

Baelfire was in his small hut, where he was trying to fall asleep but every time he closed his eyes, visions of his father and a girl with blonde hair would haunt him. He tossed and turned, wishing it would all go away. Just when he felt he was going to finally get to sleep, he heard a tapping sound on his window. He got up and saw a small pigeon with a note tied to its leg. He went towards it and untied it. He unrolled it and was shocked at what he received. He then proceeded to pack his things, knowing he had a long trip ahead of him.

* * *

The howling of wolves could be heard as Graham patted his wolf's mate. "It's alright, Lyall. I'm here." The female growled while the male paced nervously. Soon, Graham held in his hands a little wolf with red eyes and a white fur colour. He smiled at the male. "He looks just like you, Ulf." The male opened his mouth in a gesture that made Graham think he was smiling.

He placed the little cub next to Lyall, smiling at the little scene. He was about to go to his part of the cave but he felt something land on his shoulder. He looked as he saw a pigeon with a note tied to its leg. He was confused, considering he never had any contact with humans since… He shook his head and removed the note. The bird took off, carefully avoiding the wolves. Graham's eyes widened. Could this be? He looked at his family, knowing full well he couldn't leave them. But he knew he had to do this. He patted Ulf and slept, knowing full well that he needed to rest: after today and for tomorrow.

* * *

Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook, exited the tavern that he was currently traipsing at. He felt like he needed to get some fresh air, and if he needed a drink, he always had a bottle of rum with him. He headed to the Jolly Roger, fingering its wood slowly. This ship was the only love of his left after all. It had been 13 years since he had any connection with anyone outside his crew. He sighed, remembering his last dalliance.

He was then interrupted by a bird settling on one of the barrels. It wasn't like the usual seagulls that circled his mast and sometimes let their excrete fall on the crate but a pigeon. A trained one, assuming from the note tied to its leg. He untied it and read it over. His eyebrow raised as he read the spontaneous note. He knew that he had to do this. He would do it by himself. His crew could survive without him for a while.

* * *

Henry smiled. Operation Family was well and truly underway. He then headed back to bed, hoping to the heavens that none of his family knew about it.


	3. Baelfire

**A/N: Alright, I'm sorry for the late update. I will try to post two more chapters before I go on hiatus for a while. Anyway, thank you for the generous reviews and I'm happy that most of you are pleased with the idea.**

**BTW, I hope you may be able to spot a nod to a Disney movie. **

**Disclaimer: Adam and Eddy own Once Upon A Time. **

* * *

A loud knock on Henry's door startled him out of his sleeping state. He rolled over in his bed and groaned. "I don't wanna go..." he mumbled into his pillow like a two-year old. Suddenly the door was flung open and a heavy weight jumped onto his bed. Henry bolted up in bed only to find a boy with black curly hair, short stubby legs, and an irresistible chubby face that was the epitome of innocence.

"Uncle Henry!" The boy flung his arms around him. Henry couldn't help but hug back. Of course, they would send Roland up to wake him up. Curse the adults for knowing only Roland could wake him up with out gleaning a groan from him.

Roland jumped off the bed and tried tugging Henry. "Come on! Mama and Dada are looking for you!" He pleaded earnestly.

"No. I'm still sleepy." Henry fell back in bed and covered his face with his blanket. "Please?" The little boy asked. Henry pulled down his cover to see his nephew doing his "pleading face": pouting lips and wide eyes.

"Fine!" Henry said, before heading to the bathroom to get changed. When he was done, he peeked out to see Roland was occupied by a bird on the window sill before grabbing his book and placing it in his pocket.

* * *

When he went downstairs with Roland, he found the adults seated around the table. Roland immediately let go of him and went to Regina and Robin, who smiled knowingly at each other. Henry went to his mom and grandma who both greeted him with a kiss on the cheek while his granddad just gave him a pat on the back. Henry sat at his usual place and smiled when he saw the hot chocolate.

As the family sat down to eat, a knock on the door sounded. "Come in," Snow called. The door opened to reveal a guard escorting a man and three children. The man was tall and muscular with dark eyes and equally dark hair. Among the two children, the boy resembled him but the girl had brighter eyes and blonde hair. Henry smiled as he recognized two of his favorite playmates. "Hansel! Gretel!" He got up from his chair and hugged them both, while the adults smiled at the scene.

"Hello, Michael. It's a pleasure to see you again," Snow said, shaking the father's hand.

"It's good to see you two, Your Majesties," he said, bowing to them.

"Why don't you join us, good sir?" Robin asked him.

"Thank you but I'm just here to bring Hansel and Gretel here. I trust that they will be in good hands?" He asked.

"Don't worry," Emma reassured the woodcutter

Meanwhile, Henry smiled as he saw his two best friends. "I have something to tell you. But we can't do it here." He pointed to his family at the back. They both nodded understanding, both curious to know what it was.

"Mom, may I be excused?" He asked Emma.

"But Henry, you've hardly touched your food." She gave him a suspicious look. "What are you up to?" The last sentence caught the attention of the adults.

"Please. I can eat later. Anyway, I can head down to the kitchen now and get some." He really hoped his mom would buy the excuse. The gaze did not lose its unconvincing hardness but she nodded her assent. Henry then grabbed Hansel and Gretel by their hands and pulled them downstairs. They hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a few pastries from an unsuspecting cook and hurried to the stables.

Henry saddled two horses, knowing Gretel and Hansel preferred sharing a horse so they wouldn't separate. They then headed to Grace's cottage. They knocked on the door and found Grace staring with surprise at her visitors. Henry was also surprised at what he saw. This wasn't the Grace he saw every day. She was wearing a pink dress that brought out the blush in her cheeks and the red in her hair. Her hair fell in waves down her back and she was also wearing a small green necklace that her father must have given her.

Hansel elbowed his sister and pointed to Henry. Gretel saw the look on his face and couldn't help but laugh. It broke Henry's shock. "Hello, Grace. Um...what's the occasion?"

"We're going to the palace to visit you. Remember? Papa is just doing last minute business," Grace said.

"Right." Henry looked down sheepishly. They stood their in awkward silence. Gretel decided to break it.

"Hi Grace. Long time, no see," she said, pulling Hansel along with her. Grace's eyes widened in delight.

"Oh, Gretel! Hansel! It's been awhile since I've seen you two. I have a feeling that we have a lot to discuss." She welcomed them in. They sat themselves in front of the fire.

Hansel elbowed Henry, reminding him what it was they were supposed to tell him. Henry looked confused at first but then he remembered and brought out his book. "I went to Rumpelstiltskin yesterday. He gave me this book that has the stories of everyone in this land." He set it on the table where it expanded into its normal size. "I've been using it to find my father."

"What did you find?" Hansel asked.

"Well, it turns out that the story was more complicated than I thought," Henry explained.

"How so?" Gretel asked. Henry took the book and started reading the story. "It all started when the Princess Emma left for the summer palace on the eve of her 18th birthday..."

* * *

_Emma dropped back down onto her bed, relishing in the fact that she had just turned 18. She had been waiting for this day since she was a little girl. Now, she was officially a grown up and she would be in charge of her life from now on. _

_She was about to settle into sleep when she heard a crash and something breaking from the front hall. She sat bolt upright in bed, having a fleeting thought that it was probably just her imagination. But then again, better safe than sorry. She wrapped herself in her robe and grabbed her father's sword, a present for her birthday. She then crept quietly downstairs, using the light glinting from the sword to guide her. _

_Soon, she reached the entrance hall and hid behind one of the chests. She couldn't see anyone but her ears caught something. Something that was a few steps behind her. She waited with bated breath until the sound was just a few inches away from her. She then swept her foot, causing something to crash to the ground and pointed her sword at the object. _

_From the moonlight coming from the windows, she could see the intruder's face. He was a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He crawled back as he noticed the sword she was holding. _

_"Easy, easy, I just shaved this morning," he said. _

_"Oh, really? You missed a spot," she retaliated easily with a glare._

_The thief put on an expression that looked like he was trying to make peace. "All right, all right. Just calm down, and give me a chance to apologize." _

_"For what?" Emma said, still not letting her glare subside. _

_The thief swept his foot under her feet, causing her to fall to the floor and lose her grip on the sword. He grabbed it and looked down at her. "That, for example." _

_Emma was appalled. No one takes her down. NO ONE! "You sneaky son of a-" _

_"Watch it! Aren't you supposed to be a girl?" He asked, making her glare deepen even more. _

_"Are you always this misogynist or am I just lucky?" She grabbed a nearby candle stand and lunged at him. He parried it and the weirdest swordfight in history began. _

_"Candlelight...the moonlight and the stars! It's the best place to have hand to hand combat!" He parried a cut that she aimed at his head. "Funny, you fight almost as well as a man!" _

_"Really? That statement applies to the thief here!" _

_He raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't that hitting a little below the belt?" _

_"No, this is." She tried to aim for his crotch but he blocked the blow. She smirked when she saw an opening and hit his face and kicked him to the floor. He dropped her sword and she immediately grabbed it. _

_"Impressive." He smiled with amusement written all over him. _

_She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "Who are you? What do you want?" _

_"Well, I came here to steal a couple of things but instead I find myself in the company of a beautiful woman." _

_She raised an eyebrow. Clearly he was not going to steal anything anymore. She let her guard down a bit. "If you're not going to steal anything, what do you want?" _

_He stepped closer. "Your name would be a good start." He held out his hand. "I'm Baelfire."_

_She looked at him. "Emma." She shook his hand, feeling a warmth in her fingers as she did. _

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 3! I'll try to post one more chapter before I go on hiatus. **


End file.
